Iwamine Shuu
by Hatoful Boyfriend
Summary: Stuff


A heart of new emotion

Chapter 1 It begins

The sun, crisp and warm shines through the plain glass window. A boy who looks out of it sees a rather small bird sitting quietly on a blossom tree. Having lost interest in the bird the boy gets back to his work. This boy is no normal boy, this boy is Iwamine Shuu.

He has a normal life like you and me but has a unique mind. He is only 13 but is already a qualified doctor. He has a very special girl to whom he made a great promise.(Flash back)

"You promise to stay with me forever right?"

A young girl no more than 7 look's at Shuu with great joy and happiness.

He looks at her with excitement.

"Yes i will stay with you till the end. For you are the one i love."

Shuu gives her a ring, it is a blood red colour, with has a skull on it. Shuu was also 7 at the time this happened. The girl still smiling gives him a ring, a honey blond colour ring. It was very well decorated with a family crest. They placed their rings on each other's hands and said a vow which was never to be broken.

"I shall bind myself to you for our hearts are one and as long as we have the rings of binding we shall never leave each other's side."

They gazed at each other with great childlike joy.

Six years have passed since that day and much has changed, they both grew up together and never once left each other's side. Shuu and the girl to whom he made the promise (Hiyoko Tosaka) both go to the same secondary school called . It was a grand academy for gifted students. Shuu works in the infirmary of the school. Lately, students from the school seem to go missing when they enter the infirmary.

No one knows why but somehow it has become one of 's seven mysteries. Many fear of entering the infirmary because of Shuu. Since the day of the promise Shuu grew cold and grumpy to everyone except Hiyoko. This is why many feared him. Hiyoko has always loved to visit him when class was finish.

A knock at the door startled Shuu, never the less he went to open it.

Hiyoko jumps in the door and lands in his lap.

"Shuu! oh how i've missed you." "You look so cute and adorable in a doctor's uniform!"

She smiles at him.

"I've missed you too sweetie, you look very pretty….. so pretty i can't take my eyes off you."

He grins evilly but sweetly at her.

Chapter 2 The ID card

One morning Shuu was on his way to the infirmary when an ID card fell out of his pocket. He did not notice it falling out and so continued walking to the infirmary.

When Hiyoko had finished class she went running to the infirmary. On the way there she notice the ID card and picked it up, on it was some writing which said:

Akagi Yoshio

Class: 2-2

Age: 14

Gender: Male

"Why was this on the ground? Maybe i should give it to the infirmary they know every student in this school!"

Hiyoko runs to the infirmary not knowing the danger she is destined cause. She opens the door.

"Shuu! i found this ID card lying on the ground do you know who owns this?"

Shuu looking up from his papers, he eyes the ID card. "Where did you find that"?!

He looks at her with a little anger.

"I found it just lying on the ground, and don't look at me like that!"

Shuu calms down and smiles at her.

"Please give it to me now."

She hands over the ID card oblivious to what will happen to it. "Thank you my dear." He grins with satisfaction.

Chapter 3: The blood

One morning Hiyoko came in to the infirmary, to her surprise no one was here.

Looking around the room, she noticed the bed which students normally used for check-ups. There was blood on it…. fresh wet blood. Struck with fear, Hiyoko tried to run out of the room.

Shuu steps in before she even noticed him.

"You're here sooner than usual sweetie…..Ho ho ho…."

She suddenly turns and is shocked

"Shuu! Why is there blood on the bed"?!

He laughs "Ho ho ho…..Hmm, Oh that, I just finish disembowelling another student, pay it no attention."

Hiyoko turns very pale.

"You look pale…here lie down."

She looks at him with horror.

"You did this?! Why Shuu? Why?!"

Shuu looks at her with a more calming face.

"That face, oh how I have longed to see that wonderful face of fear!"

He went to his desk, and grabbed a blood covered meat cleaver.

"I'll give you two choices. One, I kill you and keep your head so we still never break that promise that we made as children."

She looks at him still in shock.

"Or?!"

He laughs once more "Ho ho ho ho….Or you never say this to anyone and work with me. Help me find more information about the human body and clean up the blood. It is such an annoyance for me to do when I am so terribly busy."

She looks at him with sadness and confusion.

"I'll take choice two; I'll work with you, because I love you….. And I don't want our promise to break; I will be with you till the end….. Iwanime Shuu."

Shuu drops the cleaver and walks to her.

"I knew you loved me, I always knew you love me! Oh Hiyoko, My love!"

Hiyoko's fear is wash away and her heart seemed to skip a beat, she began to blush her eyes sparkled, she looked at Shuu. They held each other tightly and kissed long and passionately. A spark in Hiyoko heart ignites she felt only joy and happiness. And so their new journey began.

But that is for another story.

THE END. By Kitty French


End file.
